1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of switching and circuit interruption and more particularly to a multi-path switching configuration for providing independent switching of multiple circuit paths.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide independent switching of multiple transmission lines that are joined together, switching configurations have been utilized including a common interrupter and multiple disconnect blades, i.e. one disconnect blade for each line.
While the arrangements of the prior art may be generally suitable for their intended uses, it would be desirable to provide an improved multi-path switching configuration for providing independent switching of multiple circuit paths.